Genesis
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Yes it beggins


GENESIS

I Offiacily dedicate this update to the memory of Nine-Breaker. With pasion for the game and endless love for the comunity. The DDD master who can also run them pendulums like no tomorow. He is not only the avatar of amino but the symbol that you can acomplish whatever you ever wanted. His leave will be a true loss to us and we may never find a replacement. But his memory will live on thus goodbye to the nine breaker.

F1. The Genuis Named Trent

The sun rose from the beautiful hill showing off a beautiful view. This was the pleasant Valley known as Mone Gloria. Its meaning ''Grand Hill'' A historical landmark with a small community. Theres stunning views. Everyone who lives in the town treats everyone like family. Despite all this there most famous landmark is there duel arena. Six diffrent fields. Over a hundred diffrent staduims. Anually this town would host the Duel Monsters Grand Championship. Crafted and designed by a former satelite in what use to be a bearing wasteland known as the Satelite.

Evolved from the urband decay. Now a glamerous and stunning tourist attraction where many young duelist come to learn the horrible past which is now the endless future of Mone Gloria. From within this fortune city a shinning star was born. Trent Hirameshi. A duelist prodigy at the age of seven. Obelisk Blue graduate at the age of thirteen. Now what is known as The Burning Symbol Of Excellence and the three time world Duel -Monsters champion. Cetified Genuis and Card Wizard are many names that identify Trent but most important is his kind gesture to even his most fearest opponent.

Living within the confines of the city along of Trent is his little brother Markes who he is the sole guardan of. Along with him is Markes two best frends Deven and Leein along with Leein's girfriend Quinn. Along with Trent they have a loving passion for the game of Duel Monsters and to the delight of Trent. Each day that Markes gets older it shows Markes slowwly following the same footsteps as him. And this is where our story beggins on the midst of the finals of the fourth Yugioh World Duel Monsters Championship.

Every seat in the large staduim was filled. Diffrent ages and genders with the same look of excitement. Two figures stood across from eachother. In front of the first kid were two creatures. He had a muscular build with a short haircut. Below his right eye was a scar that went from top of his eye and ended at his chin. He wore a short brown shirt with a torn black vest. A white skull imprinted on the back of it. He also has baggy jeans with a long silver chain running down the pocket. ''We'll looks like the world champion is in alot of trouble''he spoke coldy.

His posture confident. A large dragon stood above him. Brown skin with a long orange line running down his chest. Sharp scales went down his entire back as his long tail whipped viciously. Next to it stood a muscular beast wariior. It had long flowing blonde hair that went all the down its back. He had four sharp feet. Also holding a shield in his right hand and a long spear in his left hand. ''My Dogoran is gonna eat you alive''the boy teased clutching the corners of his vest. To the boys pleasure the other figures side was compeltly bair. No set cards. No monsters and just two cards in his hand but still on his face he wore a confident smile.

''Nothing to say?''the boy asked. Annoyance slowwly begging to show on his face. Whispers and chatter began to studder inside the crowd. ''Look even there doubting you''he said looking over to the crowd. A look of worry could be seen in the beautiful blue eyes of Quinn. Her hair was a dark brown in a free style bun. Tightly she clutched the leg of Leein who sat next to her. ''Its okay my dear''he said getting the attention of her immediatly. Suddenly she saw it a similiar smile on the faces of both Markes and Leein. As if they knew something she didnt.

Finally the second boy made a movement looking over to them and nodding. ''Your about to see why they call his confidence unbreakable''Leein spoke. This boy had red hair that was in a neat style. It went down to the tip of his neck with the rest spikes that went over both his green eyes. Flatop with what looked to be a small dark taint on the top. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first button unbottened and the collor flipped. His confidence quickly getting back the admiration of the crowd as everyone awaited his appending draw and turn.

''What is there to smile about?''the boy asked again becoming annoyed. ''I do not understand''he continued. ''I am about to show you''finally Trent speaking. ''That my Burning Passion will never burn out''he said swiftly drawing the card without looking at it adding it to the already two in his hand. ''I activate the spell card Burn Draw'' ''Oh man now thats a risk'' a boy in the crowd replied. ''Why is that?''a boy next to him asked. ''With that card Trent can draw two cards because he doesnt control any but during the end phase he will take two thousand points of damage''the boy explained.

The boy Trent was facing suddenly exploded into a laugh. ''Why should i try to kill you if your just gonna kill yourself''he mocked. ''With only eight hundred points of damage you would have to perform a one turn kill''the boy continued but to his surprise. His teasing was having no effect on Trent. ''Boy i have one thousand nineteen hundred life points and your in the final round of a world tournament'' ''You would need a miracle''the boy finished. Trent looked up at him the same smile on his face. ''I thought the crowd deserved one''he said softly.

The boys jaw dropped at Trents responce as he watched Trent draw two cards swiftly. ''I now activate my second spell card Rekindling''he replied inserting one of the cards into his disk. Suddenly a flame bursted from the ground in front of him. Inside four figures hidding inside the flames. ''Via this powerfull cards effect i can specail summon Fire type monsters with two hundred defence''Trent explained.

The first boy watched on in horror as the four figures revaled themselfs. A tall man with a single red spike coming from the top of his head. Two red dog with lava as skin. A man made of complete fire from head to toe with both his arms crossed. ''Four monsters in one turn...''the boy responded not beliving his eyes. ''Now i will normal summon The Hand Of Nephtys'' Jumping from the sky was a female wearing what looked to be bird like armor. ''With her appearance i will now offer you the site of a legend''Trent proclaimed.

''I tribute Hand Of Nephts and Flamval Dog'' the female threw herself into the air suddenly exploding into a fire like spiral. Slowwly it spun around the dog consuming it completly. ''Its ashes still remain here'' ''A burning example its existence will be forever''Trent began to chant. A gleam appearing in his eyes with every word spoken. ''On this day i will unearth the legend of Nephyts and bring out for all your pleasure The Phoenix'' Suddenly the twister took form of a giant flaming bird. ''TEAR THROUGH EXISTENSE SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHYTS!''

Hovering above Trent was a huge orange phoenix. It let out a loud screech withs its appearance causing a huge second uproar from the crowd. ''Its beautiful..''Quinn said looking at Trents ace monster. Sparks of flames flickered off its tremndous wings. ''Its huge..''the boy replied being caught off guard by the summon. ''Wait..my monster is stronger...''the boy replied looking over at his titan like monster. ''He is right was that a rookie mistake by the great Trent''a boy snicker behind Markes. ''My brother doesnt make mistakes''Markes quickly answered.

Trent looked up taking the embrace of his monster. ''I will now burn away the doubters''Trent replied grabbing the second card in his hand and dangling it in the boys view. ''I activate my third spell card Galaxy Queens Light''Trent replied finally inserting it into the disk. Above Trent a yellow light appeared shinning on top of his other two monsters. ''With this i can raise the level of every monster i control to the same level as the mighty Nephys''Trent explained.

The boy watched as Flamval Dog's level raised to level seven. ''I now tune Flamval Dog and Flamval Deity to build the OVERLAY NETOWORK''he suddenly shouted. . A yellow circle bursted in front of Trent Consuming both Flamval Dog and Flamval Deity instantly. ''The ashes of his many victims will now lie at your feet as the fire maker cometh'' Trent began to chant. Under his feet a yellow circle appeared consumng both Flameval Deity and Dog causing an explosion to take place. ''BURN AWAY RANK 7 BURNING EXTERMINATOR!''Trents voice screamed from inside the fire.

Now standing in front of Trent was a large figure incased in a silver metal. Its only notisable feature the flames pouring from the top of its helmet. In both its hand it held a giant black tourch. Sacred Phoenix and Burning Exterminator now matching the boys two monsters. Everyone in the crowd awaiting the fatal clash. ''I activate Exterminator's effect by detaching one xyz material i can attach a burn token on every face-up monster on the field''Trent explained. On the stomachs of Nephyts,Exterminator, Dogoran and Barbaros a black symbol appeared. ''What are those things..''the boy asked confused. Trent smiled again looking up at the phoenix with pride ''they are burn counters''he answered.

''WHAT DO THEY DO!''the boy snapped. ''Let me explain''Trent replied calmly. ''With the effect of Burning Exterminator i can place a burn counter on every monster on the field what they do is when a monster is destroyed with a burn counter, the monster who controled the monster will take half of its attack points as damage''Trent explained. ''But also Burning Exterminator gains a hundred for every burn counter on the field'' ''His original attack points is two thousand there are four burn counters making his atk two thousand four hundred''Trent answered placing his right hand on top of his chin. ''But..wait''the boy answered. ''Dogoran still has the highest attack on the field''the boy argued.

''So once your turn ends you will take two thousand points of damage and i will win''the boy proclaimed. ''Yes that would be the case if i didnt have this''Trent interupted once again pointing a card in his hand. The very last card currently in his hand. One of the first two cards before drawing with his burn draw spell. ''What is it...''the boy stammered awaiting danger. ''A fourth and final spell card''Trent answered without another word placing the card into the disk. Slowwly the card revailed itself to the crowd and the boy. ''NOT SHRINK!''the boy shouted. Slowwly he watched his titan like Dragon slowwly shrink in front of him quickly getting to half its curent size. ''NO!''he screamed.

''WOW!''everyone in the crowd shouted not beliving there eyes. ''He won with four straight spell cards, his turn started with no cards on his field..''Quinn continued not beliving what she just witnessed. ''He is just on a whole nother level''Leein replied his tone full of amazement. ''First Extermintor will destroy Beast King go Hell-Fire Shot!''Trent demanded. Exterminator ducked down pointing its tourch at Beast King and firing a flaming missle at him destroying it isntantly. ''You now take nine hundred and fifty damage''Trent explained folding his arms. The boy weakly looked up at Trent his life now at a low eight hundred. ''Time for the Inferno Finale''Trent spoke for the third and final time looking up at his phoenix. Now the strongest monster on the field.

''GO SACRED FLAME!''he screamed. Sacred Phoenix slowwly oppned its mouth. Everyone in the staduim now awaiting the knowing conclusion of the duel. Without warning it unleashed a flame shower on top of the boy and his last monster ending the duel imediatly. ''TRENT DIT IT!''Markes shouted standing up and joining everyone in the staduim who had now turned into an upror of aplause but just as he began he saw something that he could never unsee. When there should have been a smile or excitement for winning a grand championship like other times before this time. There was a look of emptyness just an emotionless stare as they prepared the trophy celebration. Not understand why Trent was not excited or even smiling without asking Markes knew something was wrong.

While everyone stood up clapping. His stare stuck on Trent. His cold emotionless eyes just looking at his opponent. Was he feeling bad because he snatched a victory away from someone or was there something deeper. So many questions now puzzling the mind of Markes. All he could find himself doing questioning everything. So many thoughts poundering there not knowing how to say them. "{Is viictory not enough for you anymore}he asked himself still not being able to take his eyes of Trent who just stood there looking down at his oponnet. Like a shadow not being affected by the crowds admiration for him.

F2. A Promise To Win

An earry white glow circled around the white moon. Everyone in the city was asleep ignroing the cool night air. No single sound could be hear inside the entire city. Two figures stood on top of the biggest cliff standing across from eachother. The first figure was Quinn. Her hair was in her normal ponytail style with pink on the tips. She wore a long sweater with the words [LOVE] imprinted on the front of it. Next to her stood Leein. He was always wearing a black hoddy. His white spikey hair being blown from the cool night air. They stood on there secret hideout the place where they actually first meet. A day that feels like just yesterday to the both of them. It was a night like this where Quinn just got some bad news.

Her foster family that was supoused to adopt her changed there minds last minuit and she couldnt deal with the fact being alone anymore. She escape latter that night running and trying to find a way to escape her pain. Like a long pursuit she felt chassed without an escape. Sick of running she came to a complete stop now facing a large sign that read [KEEP OUT] Ignoring this she charged into the forest running and running finding herself in a pitch black forest. Continuing to run and run seeing a weak light in front of her. She continued to chase it only to find an amazing and dazling site.

She stood on top of a cliff that looked out right to an amazing view of the moon. As if you could just reach up and touch it. Sirene silence and peace filled the arena. Her eyes could not get off the amazement of the site now in front of her. For some odd reason she found it warm and safe. Suddenly behind her she heard a noice. Fearing it was someone from the adoption agency she jumped back into the woods. Quietly a small figure appeared from the corner standing in the middle of the view. The only thing Quinn could see was white spikes that looked to be the mysterious figures hair. Quinn sat in the bushes just watching the mysterious figure his every move.

Slowwly the figure turned revealing his brown eyes to Quinn. Quinn found herself frozen looking into the eyes of the boy. Not being able to find the power to move on her own she just continued to stare not caring if she was found or not. ''Leein!''a man voice shouted out. Appearing two grown up man appeared. She remembered thse two as they were the two officers that would always bring Quinn in when she would escape. The boy quickly turned to the two officers facing them with a genuine smile. ''No one is up here but me''he quickly answered. Quinn's eyes widened. No one had ever lied for her. ''Just me''the boy replied. ''Okay thank you, young man''the first officer answered turning to leave.

Quinn eyes watched as the officers left awaiting to not hear the rustling off leaves anymore. ''Its okay your safe here''the boy answered quietly. ''Enjoy the view''he said walking into the same direction as the officers leaving Quinn by herself puzzled. ''I will always remember that night because it was the night i first saw you''Quinn answered looking at Leein. ''Those eyes that would always bring a smile to my face''she continued. Leein bashfully smiled at her. In front of Quinn stood a White Dragon. Also two cards one a large blue cannon and the second a continuis spell card known as Spell Absorbtion.

In front of Leein were two slender creatures. The first was a tall slender gentleaman. He had blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing an old fashion suit and a huge red cape. The second one was a bit muscular. This one has blue spikey hair and was wearing an old fashion suit like the first one but his was purple with a black cape. On its right side he had a large red wing.

''I activate my set card Silver's Sky''Quinn replied. In front of Quinn two giant blue wings appeared followed by a long dragon head. ''Return my precious Blue Eyes''she replied petting the dragons head. Leein looked on with a smile. Suddenly Quinn's entire body glew white as her lifepoints increased by five hundred. ''Now my darling i will evolve''she replied winking at Leein causing his face to go red. ''I fuse both my Blue Eyes together''she spoke out. ''Without a Polymerization card?''Leein questioned. ''Yes this is a specail fusion''Quinn answered. Both blue eyes became engulfed in a blinding yellow light as there shadows collided into eachother.

''On this moonlight night two beautifull dragons become one''she began to chant. Leein watched as the shadow grew twice the two dragons size. ''With your infinite gaze be born by your new owners name''she continued to chant. ''RISE BLUE EYES TWIN BURST DRAGON!''Quinn screamed as the shadows exploded with a two headed beast now standing in front of her. A silver dragon with two heads let out a loud screech. Both Vampires standing in front of Leein stood there not phased by the new beast. ''Very impresive''Leein notted looking at the dragon its every small design. ''Thank you darling but you know just because i adore you doesnt mean i can go easy on you''Quinn replied with a dazling smile.

''But which one''Quinn asked looking at both Vampires Curse and Vampire Lord. Knowing his conection with Vampire Lord her choice became clear. ''TWIN BURST DESTROY VAMPIRE'S CURSE''Quinn demanded. Twin burst oppened there large jaws revealing a pink ora flowing through it. Slowwly its mouth opened more and more emiting a bright flash to be created. ''TWIN CASCADE!''Quinn replied pointing at Vampires Curse. Without another word Twin Burst Dragon unleashed the blast straight at Vampires Curse as it quickly went above Vampires Curse. ''Nice try my darling but as you notted just because i adore you i will not go easy''Leein responded with a smile.

''What...''Quinn answered. Quickly her eyes caught what Leein was talking about noticing Leeins two set cards. ''I activate my trap Ghost Of A Grudge''Leein replied quietly. In front of Leein his set card slowwly rised up revealing its identy to Quinn. ''When you have eight or more cards in your hand i can activate this card''Leein began to explian. ''Now i can drop the attack of Twin Burst to zero''Leein finished. ''What, no way''Quinn answered. To her horror from the image on the card two white ghost's shot out laughing loudly then colliding into the chest of Twin Burst Dragon causing it to crash to the ground. ''No...''Quinn replied. ''Im sorry my dear but if i dont give you my all then i will feel like im disrepesting you''Leein responded feeling sorry.

The look of sadness in worry on Quinns face slowwly turned into a look of happyness and amazement. ''Amazing''she responded catching Leein off guard. ''I expected nothing less''Quinn replied looking at the last card in her hand. ''I set a card face-down and now my Wave Motion Cannon gains another counter''Quinn notted. The big cannon in front of Quinn grew bigger once more as she ended her turn. {That cannon is very dangerous}Leein thought watching the size of the cannon. ''Its my turn''Leein replied drawing a card from her deck. ''I activate my trap Vampire Takeover''Leein announced before looking at the drawn card. Three giant castles shot up from the ground then a black gate.

''Beautifull''Quinn replied looking around at the scenario now in front of her. ''Even in the darkest places you still find the beauty in things''Leein replied astonished by her responce. ''But my villiage is not the only thing showing up''Leein notted. Below Leein the ground cracked as a casket emerged and landed on the ground. ''Red eyes remind me of blood, slender body of a menace''Leein began to chant with every word the casket slowwly oppened. ''Prace this field with your presence Vampire Duke''Leein finished the casket finally opening as a slender figure stood up. His skin was pale white with two red piercing eyes looking at Quinn.

His outfit resembled that he was from the modern time. He had a black tuxedo matched with a black cape. On his neck he wore a long white ascot. ''With the effect of Vampire Duke when he is specail summoned i chose spell,trap or monster''Leein explained. ''I chose trap''Leein decided. Quinn smiled as she pulled her deck out going through it and sending it to the discard pile. ''Now Kingdom goes off''Leein replied pulling his deck out, skimming threw it and also sending a card from it until to the graveyard. ''And via the kingdoms effect you can now destroy one card on my field''Quinn answered out knowing exactly what was going on . ''I chose your set card''Leein answered.

''I reveal my set card GO Angel Wings quick play spell card''Quinn answered out. Suddenly Twin Burst wing's changed from silver to a deep pink collor. Once again Quinn's body glew as her lifepoints again increased. ''With this effect Twin Burst Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects and any battle damage i talk is halved for this entire turn''Quinn answered. ''Very impresive..'' ''Normaly Twin Burst Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle but now you made it unable to be destroyed by card effects''Leein responded. ''Just like your Vampires i have made them imortal''Quinn answered with another wink. ''My love i do belive in you but you are in some trouble right now'' ''During my turn i can send Wave- Motion cannon and deal you three thousand points of damage''Quinn explained. ''So you have one turn in my mind this turn''Quinn continued.

''Besides the fact you have four thousand three hundred lifepoints''Leein answered. ''Belive my dear i know i am in some trouble'' ''I will need to do a crazy one turn kill but i will be able to amaze you here and now''Leein replied. {His confidence}Quinn thought to herself. On the face of Leein was a smile of confidence that just allured Quinn to question what he had planed. ''I overlay my Vampire Duke and Vampire Lord''Leein stated. Both Vampire Duke and Lord suddenly transformed ino a purple energy. ''GREATEST WEAPON ONLY FOUND IN THE DARKEST DEPTS!''Leein screamed throwing his left hand into the air causing both the purple energys to go into the ground.

Rising from the ground was a dark shadow. It has a large circular shape with a shark shake peering out from the giant circle. ''Its a ship..''Quinn replied looking at the massive size of Leein's new monster. ''This mighty vessel will plunge you to the depts of defeat''Leein answered also looking at his new monster. ''But i am not done yet''Leein answered holding his drawn card in his hand. ''I normal summon Osedle Belle Of The Underworld'' a demon girl with white hair emerged from the ground standing next to Leein. ''Now im jealous why does she get to stand next to you?''Quinn joked. ''Sorry babe''Leein answered with a laugh.

Even though they were battling eachother. They were enjoying every last minuit of it. .''I use the effect of Osedle to raise her level and my Vampires Curse level to eight'' Leein explained. ''A second xyz summon''Quinn answered quietly. ''GO HELLBOUND MELLODY!'' The demon girl clutched her hands together and began to sing. ''Next i will overlay these two level eight monsters'' ''From the most quiet place on the earth this monsters myth exist''Leein began to chant building up something. '' With the call of his name this whole world will be left to shiver rise from the Valley Of Silent''Leein paused both Vampires Curse and Osedle suddeny transforming into a purple energy similiar to the first summon.

''ITS ALIVE RISE UP NUMBER 22 ZOMBEISTEIN!''!''Leein screamed throwing his left hand into the air causing both the purple energys to go into the explosion suddenly accured as a tall figure emerged from the light. Two white circles spun around the large new monster that was in front of Leein. Its entire face was covered by a large golden cloth that only revealed one piercing yellow eye. His chest was muscular with a twelve pack and scars. ''Its massive''Quinn replied astonished by the new monsters appearance. ''Thank you love''Leein replied. ''This has been the most fun of my entire life''Leein said looking up at the moon above them. ''Thank you my dear but our voyage has come to an end''he said quieitly.

A calm wind blew pushing his hair to block his right eye. ''I detach one xyz material from Shark Fortress and now i can target Zombeistein''Leein explained. ''For what?''Quinn asked. ''Now my Zombeistein can attack twice this turn''Leein answered. ''WHAT!''Quinn shouted noticing its four thousand five hundred attack points. ''Like you said i would need a strong one turn kill to end this is this enough my love''Leein asked. Quinn eyes still on the size of Zombeistein not beliving her eyes. ''This is the end''Leein replied tightening his fist. ''GO SILENT VALLEY FIST!''Leein screamed. Zombeistein let out a monsterous roar before jumping into the air and punching Burst Stream across the face.

''Via your monsters effect your monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you will take two thousand two hundred this attack''Leein explained. Quinn shot back from the impact of Zombeisteins attack. ''ZOMBEISTEIN FINISH THIS SILENT VALEY FIST AGAIN!''Leein shouted. Again Zombiestein let out a monsterous roar striking Burst Stream again this time the impact of the last attack Quinn was knocked to the ground ending the duel. ''Ouch..''Quinn replied trying to stand up but to her surprise in front of her was a hand. Leein croached next to her with a smile on his face helping her to her feet.

''Thank you''Quinn answered getting to her feet. Quinn again got lost in the eyes of Leein as Leein looked into hers with a huge smile. ''I do have a question my dear''Quinn replied. ''Why do you settle for second best?''Quinn asked. The question caught Leein of guard as his smile turned into a look of confusion. ''Why do you think yourself below Trent i mean?''Quinn asked again. This time around Leein understood what Quinn meant. ''Trent is the leader of our group and the ace of this town, he brings smile and encouragement to everyone who duels him and watches''Leein answered. ''Hes our champion''Leein finished.

Quinn chuckled as she walked towards the end of the cliff looking up to the moon. Exactly where she first stood when she first found this place. ''In my world your my champion''she answered. ''What..''Leein asked again becoming confused. '' You are stronger than Trent and yes i understand Trent is everyones champion here but in my heart and in my eyes you are my champion and i know you can become the greatest''Quinn began each one of her words hitting Leein deply. ''But you settle for being under him for whatever reason even though you could be anything you ever wanted with your confidence and domination you could rule this world''Quinn continued.

Leein slowwly walked placing both hands around Quinn's waste and holding her tight. ''My dear you are my everything and i will do anything for you''he whispered in her ear. ''Anything?''Quinn asked. ''Then make me a promise''Quinn replied. ''Be the very best person you can ever be'' ''Be number one in everything you ever try to do and more importanltly dont let anyone stop you from acomplishing your dreams my dear'' ''You are the greatest in my universe and like the moon i look up to you ''Quinn answered again looking up the moon.

''And you are the star to my night sky''Leein answered tightenng his grip. ''Whenever life seems dark your sparkle my way to the way home'' Leein continued. Holding eachother like this they could never feel safer. ''If you promise me that then i promise you i will continue to train and one day i promise to beat you''Quinn answered holding Leeins hands tightly. ''One day i will defeat my prince''she said quietly as they both looked up to the sky looking up at the moon.

F3. The Day A Savage Is Born

The aroma of bacon filled the small house. Outside clothes hung, grass newly cut. This was the Hirameshi house hold. Trent Hirameshi used the winnings from his many tournament wins for rent. While Quinn, Leein and Deven did the majoriity of the house work. It was a bright saturday morning as everyone sat the kitchen table. Everyone ejoying there breakfeast except Markes. On his plate had a single piece of toast and two pieces of bacon. His eyes still locked on his older brother who sat in the corner of the room just looking out at the view. Everytime Markes found himself avoiding the stare of Trent pretending to place butter on his already butter filled piece of toast.

Thousands of questions running through his head from the events of last night. Suddenly Trent stood up placed his plate in the sink and headed upstairs to his room. Not wanting to start a seen Markes replaced his attention of what the others were doing. On the table layed a deck of cards with three particular cards set in the front of the deck. Leein skimmed through another deck of cards as Quinn poured herself a cup of juice. ''See once you run this card then you will be able to Synchro''Leein replied placing a certain card on top of the particular cards. ''Then because the dragons have the same level you will also be able to XYZ''Leein said placing three other cards on top of them. ''But what about fusion?''Quinn asked.

''Fusion, XYZ, Pendulum, and Synchro are the specail summoning methods of Duel Monsters''Markes joined in. ''Once you learn to let your deck use this diffrent methods then you will be able to do anything at any time''he coninued giving out advice. ''So tuners are needed to Synchro and the same level monsters for XYZ, i got it''Quinn answered. Leein quickly shuffled all the cards on the table into the deck and placed them next to Quinn. ''But most importantly my love put your heart and admiration into your deck''he sad with a gretting smile. ''What trash are you talking about now?''a stern voice answered out. Without needing to turn everyone knew who the holder of the voice was.

Behind them stood the third Deven. Sweat poured off the tip of his head. He was wearing a short white tanktop with notisbale sweat marks on the sleeves. ''While im doing housework your in here playing''he complained walking to the fridge and pulling a bottle of watter out. Quickly slamming the fridge door ''calm down Deven''Markes replied. ''And there you go defending them''he snapped. ''Life isnt about heart and love its about power and strengh''he argued. ''Thats why i will be a great champion like Trent''he boasted. ''Yeah a great champion who cant even beat Markes no offence''Leein replied looking over to Markes. ''Tough talk from someone who has not dueled in a while using the excuse im teaching Quinn, kinda sounds like your scarred''Deven replied.

Suddenly Leein stood up ''we can settle this right now''Leein replied. 'Hun hes not worth it''Quinn pleaded grabbing Leein's arm. The anger of Leein slowwly fatted as he felt his loves warm embrace. ''Thats right sit down i really dont wanna embrass you in front of her''Deven replied opening the door and slamming it. ''What is his problem?''Quinn asked pulling Leein back down to sit with him. ''That just how Deven is you will get used to it''Markes replied. Markes and Trents mother and father vanished leaving Trent to take custody of Markes when he was nineteen years old.

Markes has very little memories of his parents and always looked up to Trent as a father more than a brother. School friends Markes, Deven and Leein were the same age. Deven lived with his uncle a tough butcher. Who belived work comes before anything else in the world which some belive is why Deven acts the way he is right now. Leein grew up in the famous foster home in the town. His family also vanishing similiar to Markes and Trents story. At first glance of Leein, Trent knew there was something specail in him so he adopted Leein. Quinn lived with her grandma in the city and took care of her at her old age. Sadly she had to move into a retirement home leading to Quinn becoming fostered with Leein.

Leein three years older than Quinn the first time he saw her he was mezemerized by her eyes. Wanting to spending every last second with her. Sneaking out at night and breaking the foster homes rules and hanging out with Quinn in there secret hideout. The highest cliff in the city with an amazing view of the night sky. They loved sitting on that cliff and just looking up at the stars and moon until mornng. Leading to Quinn getting into alot of trouble. Fearing she may become transfered to another foster home like before Trent adopted Quinn buying a big home for the three of them. Quinn would do the cooking and cleaning. Leein would clean up the house, take out the trash and Deven would do the outside work.

Trent's one and only requested they would all still go to school. Leein and Markes were obsessed with Duel Monsters just like Trent. Quinn slowwly got into the game picking up the type Dragon and imediatly falling in love with them. There design. Something about them she just adored. Earning herself the nickname The Quinn With The Eyes Of Blue. Markes looked around the room hoping his worry wouldnt show on his face. ''So what did you guys think of last night?''he asked. ''What do you mean? '' ''The Touranment?''Leein asked. ''Like always Trent blew everyone's mind but i did see it coming''he said again shuffling the deck of cards. ''Yeah true''Markes quickly answered.

Markes sat on the pourch out looking the view. Inside Quinn was cleaning up after dinner. He felt a sadness that he just couldnt shake. That emotionless stare continuasly echoing in his head. ''Where was the smile..''Markes asked himself. ''You okay?'' a voice answered out coming from behind him. ''Look i know whats going on''Leein replied sitting next to Markes. ''You do?''Markes asked. ''Yeah i just didnt wanna worry Quinn ya know''Leein answered. ''Trent was acting really weird yesterday but maybe nerves finally got to him'' ''I mean there was alot of people last night''Leein continued. ''And if it wasnt stress then just ask him'' ''Hes family''Leein replied dusting his jeans off and standing up.

Markes looked up at Leein. ''Thank you''Markes replied reaching his hand out for assistance to get up. ''Anytime''Leein replied with a smile grabbing his hand and lifting him up. ''Your brother is a four time Duel Monsters World Champion cheer up''Leein said heading towards the house leaving Markes with a smile on his face. {Hes right}Markes thought to himself watching Leein walk into the house. Brushing his hair with his hand he walked into the house finally feeling at peace but sadly these peace would only last so long.

Flames surronded around him. Markes stood in the middle. Trapped. ''Whats going on?''Markes asked watching the flames rise every second. Just then his eyes caught something in the air above him a dark figure. A dark figure he knew there above him The Sacred Phoenix Of Nephys ''WHAT?!''Markes screamed. His eyes and body frozen on this image. ''Sacred Pheonix end this..''a cold voice answered out from the flames. Markes attention quickly shot to the direction of the voice ''SACRED FLAME!''the voice of Trent screamed. His face the only visable thing inside the flames. That cold stare on his face looking at his brother. Markes watched in horror as the Phoenix shot a rain of fire at him making him jump up in his bed in a cold sweat.

''What ...was...that...''Markes stammered looking into the dark room. Still he could feel the heat of the flames around him. He rubbed both his arms every sudden sound making him jump. He knew he just couldnt let this thoughts just pounder he had to talk to his brother. Quickly he jumped up,opened the door and headed down the hall. Quietly trying not to wake anyone else he ventured towards the last door where his brothers room was. As he inched closser he saw the door was cracked open with a light on. His eyes trying to look inside before entering. He saw a single card on the bed but an empty bed. ''Trent..''Markes called out slowwly opening the door.

No one. He walked over to the bed seeing the Hand Of Nephyts causing his body to go cold. ''Where could he be?''Markes asked himself. Suddenly his eyes caught something coming from the window. A bright orange flash errupted. ''NO!''Markes shouted turing and running out the house. Quickly he followed the flash into the sky. Running faster and faster watching as the flash slowwly beggan to vanish. Faithfully he came to a stop catching his breath knowing the scene was just a turn away. A dark alley in front of him. He layed his back agaisnt the wall trying to hear what was going on but there was only silence. Slowwly he inched his body away only to see a small figure layed out on the ground.

Markes quickly dashed over to him stopping. On the boys body were severe burns on his face, hands, and legs. His body shook in pain but layed motionless on the ground. No Blinking and a slight breathing. ''Are you okay?''Markes asked horrified by the condition of the boy. Next to his head were a deck of layed out cards and on his wirst a shattered duel disk but the next thing that Markes saw would haunt his dreams forever. Noticing something in the hands on the boy he reached over and grabbed it. Hands shaking he couldnt belive his eyes [Hand Of Nephyts] he spoke out to himself dropping it. Suddenly the boy uttered words. ''Why...Trent...why..''he said before going dead silent.

Markes crashed to his knee's not beliving his ears. Head on the ground. Slamming his fist onto the ground in rage. His hero. His family did this. Leeins words from earlier echoing in his head causing his anger to grow even more. Again he slammed the ground. Tears flowwing from his eyes like a river. The image of his brother as he knew him appearing before him. Loving and caring. Pasionate. Now a cold killer. Again he looked over to the boy wishing it was only a mirrage but nothing changed. From the distance he could hear the sounds of sirrens as he leaped up and ran out the alley.

{Trent...why}he thought running faster and faster. Back at the house an even darker scene was accuring. As if the bliss of this morning was a prolude to disaster. Leein jumped up grabbing Quinn who was coughing non stop fightng to breathe. ''No..''he said trying his best to help her but his best efforts not helping. Quickly he ran to the phone and dialed a phone number but as a women answered on the other line Quinn crashed to the floor. Dropping the reciver he ran to Quinn's side trying to pick her up. The womans constant voice echoing [Helloo...Helooo...Sir are you alright...I am sending Help]

F4. Deal With The Shadows

Contant beeping filled the hospital halls. Leein and Markes sat there awaiting the doctor. Leeins fist and fingers constantly shaking. Markes looked over to his friend seeing the pain he was feeling. Knowing no was not the time to bring up what he had witnessed just hours ago. From the hall Deven appeared he looked at Leein then Deven. ''I am sorry''he said quietly. Leein didnt bother to look up his attention down. His leg constantly shaking. Above the door where Quinn layed a bright red light. Deven quietly sat down next to them not knowing what else to say he just looked to the hall. ''Wheres Trent?''he asked. With this sentence Markes face went white ''hes uhh running late''Markes quickly answered not making eye contact.

Finally the light on top of the door lit blue as the door slowwly oppened. From inside a doctor walked out taking two rubber gloves of his hand. He slowwly made his way to the three of them as Leein finally looked up. His eyes full of pain. ''Mr. Fader..''the doctor spoke quietly. ''Miss Adams is very sick''he began. ''She is fighting for her life in there with an unhealable illness''he contiued. Markes and Deven jaws both dropping as they felt the emotion of there friend uproar as he stoop up. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNHEARABLE!''he screamed grabbing the doctor by his scrubs. ''LEEIN..''both Markes and Deven shouted jumping up and tearing Leein off him. ''Im sorry.. but there is only a slim chance of saving her'' he finished. ''So take the damn chance''Leein snapped. The doctor slowwly backed up ''I would but you see our hospital has a way of doing things and they just dont think it could save her''he said.

''What...''Leein replied. ''I mean i dont make the decisions the city does and we contacted them and because... ''' ''Because she doesnt have a family or insurance you wont try to save her''Leein interrupted. The doctor again backed up ''i am sorry''he replied. ''Do you understand that girl sitting in there is the most important person to me?'' Leein asked. The doctor could not find words to answer he just looked down. ''This is justice to you...a fair right''Leein continued his body begging to tremeble with each word. ''If she had family we could ask them but she is adopted the father Trent hasnt answered our calls so its out of our hands''the doctor finished. ''If you would like to say goodbye there is still time''the doctor said turning and heading to the front desk.

Markes and Deven could feel the body of Leein shake. Trying to find the words to repair what they all just heard. ''Why isnt your brother answering''Leein quietly said. ''Idk...where he is''Markes answered. Suddenly Leein snapped back and broke the grip of Deven and Markes. Revailing his face. A face they never seen before. A look of anger and disgust. Targeted towards them. ''Leen...''they both said. Leein rushed out the door slamming it and breaking the glass. He ran and ran down the alley. Not stopping for even a second. His whole entire world slowwly crashing in front of him. Faster and faster until he found himself facing a hill. Suddenly the sound of thunder errupted above with it a dark rain.

Reapeatedly Leein slammed his fist into the ground. Each time damaging his hand more and more. Slow blood trips poured from his knuckles as he layed his head the ground. Hoping to awake from this nightmare. ''How can they be so seflish''he asked himself. Feeling anger flow through his body again and again he slammed his fist into the ground. Wanting to hear her laugh just one more time but deep down knowing that could never happen. Suddenly behind him he heard a small sound. A whistle. It started with a few random whistles but then turned into a melody. A melody he knew. ''Quinn..''Leein spoke out to the darkness. No one just the sound of whistling getting louder and louder.

''Why must the ones who deserve life be the one's who are taken away?''a quiet voice asked out coming from the dark. Slowwly Leein stood to his feet blood still dripping from his knuckles. ''Is that justice son?''a second older voice asked. Leeins eyes went dark with a cold stare looking in every direction for the keeper of the voice. ''Is seeing me so important or would you rather have the chance to be connected for all of eternity''the voice asked out becoming louder. ''What...''Leein replied caught off by the last sentence. Out of a shadows three cloaked figured appeared.

Three dark robes. The first a dark red. The Second a dark Brown. And the third dark orange. There only visable detail two red piercing eyes. ''I would like to offer you that chance my sweet child''a woman's voice spoke out from the dark red robe. . ''Who are you?''Leein asked not sure to be scarred by the three mysterious vistitors. ''Is that of any importance''the dark robe asked. Visablly shown his face had agged a bit. Wrinkles on his forehead and his face sunk in as if he had an illness. ''Our name is of no importance but my mission is of the greatest''the man spoke out pulling his hands from his robe revealing a small object clenched in his hand. Slowwly Leein eyes looked down to see what the man was holding. A small charm that sent a look of horror on the face of Leein.

''What does this do for your broken heart''the female voice asked watching Leein's responce. With the love of both Leein and Quinn Leein bought Quinn a charm braclet with that exact charm. It was a silver charm in the shape of a cresent moon that she always wore around. ''Where did you get that?''Leein asked researching every detail on the charm. The man dropped the charm to the ground looking into the eyes of Leein. ''You are very strong my boy and i do not wanna see your strengh disapear''the women answered. ''It is time to take justice into your own hands is that not what she would want?''the old man asked. Hands shaking Leein bent down picking up the charm and grasping it tightly.

Still feeling Quinns warmth on it. . ''I dont understand''Leein replied picking the charm up and grasping it tightly. A crooked smile appeared on the old mans face with Leein's answer. ''To answer your question we are the triple diety's of fate''the old man answered. ''Not understanding is the first road on your new path'' ''Allow me to be your map''the man replied extending his hand to Leein. Hesitant Leein backed up. ''Trust in us''the woman encourage also extending her hand from her robe. A white light glew from the pocket of Leein catching him off guard. Leein slowwly reached his hand into his pocket cluching the charm once more but the second his fingers touched it he felt a warm touch. Like a blanket now surrounding him somehow he knew Quinn was near. ''Its okay my love i am here''her voice spoke quietly in the air of Leein. '''But you..''Leein mammered not beliving what he was hearing. ''We can never be trully appart i am in your soul''she spoke the charm shinning brighter and brighter.

''Her unfortunate demise is to come but we have the power to save her''the old man answered. ''But our powers have become weak and we are unable to save her forever but you can my boy''the woman continued the old mans sentence. ''Why would you save her?''Leein asked taking in the warm embrace. ''Because its justice''the man said again showing off his smile. ''I am offering you a chance to be connected forever by fueling that charm with the souls of those who have wronged you only then can she stay with you forever''the man replied. Slowwly the light around the charm beggan to vanish. All three of the shadows extended there hands to Leein as Leein continued to grasp the charm tighter and tighter.

''This world is full of selfish people who do not deserve a chance at life as you two do''the woman answered. ''Be her prince like she always wanted you to be and save her even from death''she finished. . ''TELL ME WHAT TO DO!''Leein shouted. The three cloaked figures eyes grew wide ''Reape for me''they spoke together ''And then with our combined powers we will leave her soul with you forever safetly''''the man finished. Leein crashed to his knee's the charm's light finally gone. ''Does she mean that much to you that you will travel such a dark path as my own personal weapon or will her memory end on this night' ''At the very place you guys first meet''the man said looking up at the sky.

''How do you know that...''Leein asked. ''My boy we have been watching you'' ''Lusted for your power you hold inside'' ''I am an admier of the power of love you could say but more curious on what realms one would go to keep it''the woman finished . ''I will do anything''Leein answered out standing up. ''She is the only one who has ever cared about me and i promised her i would always be there for her even now'' ''And these people of this town you thought were your friends?''the man asked. ''They will all burn...''Leein quickly answered.

Once again the charm flashed this time creating a blinding yellow light that consumed his entire body. To the amazement of Leein it spun around Leein in the form of a white dragon. Two blue eyes looking at Leein with only a stare he knew. Without needing to question it he knew this was Quinn. ''I will never let anyone hurt you again''Leein spoke placing his hand into the energy watching as it spun again taking form of an orb in his hand. ''The White Angel...'' the man spoke taking his hands out the robe revaling a black mask. It was solid black with the eyes and smile of a skellington halloween mask. Red intent was on the top but just visable enough to look like bloddy tears. ''And The Reaper''the man spoke placing the mask into the hands of Leein. Leein grasped the mask looking at the three cloaked figures then back down to the mask.

Slowwly Leein lifted it in front of his face pausing for a second. ''Reape the souls of the pure or reape the souls of the cruel, use the card game you love as your darkest weapon'' listening to the words of the old man he slowwly placed it over his head. ''Hunt through the hunt make them ALL HEAR THE BANSHEE SHRIEK, MAKE THIS WORLD KNOW WHAT FEAR TRULLY MEANS AGAIN!''the woman screamed. The mask now placed over the head of Leein as he looked down. Under his feet a white flowwing white ora pouring rissing and rissing until it was over him like a shield. The man looked down at Leein with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Now around the body of Leein was a robe simialir to the one the three of them we wearing. His a pitch black with a chain one each sleeve. Leein looked at his hands feeling both a new power flowwing inside him and the warm embrace of Quinn around him. Like a shadow standing next to him he could hear her voice like a angels melody. ''My son''the woman relied. Leein's head still down clutching the charm. ''Power like this...i never felt anything like it''Leein repled quietly. His eyes now a pale white looking up at three cloaked figures . ''You are now our messenger, our Reaper, our weapon ''the man explained. ''Once a person is in a weak enough state it will capture the soul of the person and feed it to that charm thus giving Quinn the energy to exist once more''the man explained.

''She will come back?''Leein asked looking over to the man. ''Of course if you can capture enough souls then you can bring her back to this world''the woman answered. ''She will always be with you but until you finish your mission then she can never be with this world''the woman explained. ''Whats in it for you?''Leein asked. ''Like i said if you bring me enough souls with that charm then it will give us the power to grant your wish and bring her back to this world to be together forever once more''the woman answered. ''But understand one thing''the third cloak man said with a stern voice. . ''If you fail even once to claim a soul then i will have no choice but to end your mission and i will come and take her away forever myself 'the man spoke out. With the end of his sentence the ora exploded in the form of four twisters spinning around Leein.

''His hatred is flowing the Phantom Force to this level already..''the woman studdered in amazement. '' Your to weak to reape these souls yourselfs, you are doing me a favour by conecting me with the one i love but if you try to harm her''Leein paused looking up at the cloaked figure his eyes a pale white. ''I will Reape you myself old man''Leein snaped. Slowwly the ora began to grow smaller and smaller again just appearing as a orb in the hands of Leein. ''I will do your bidding for now but if you intend to harm her then i will quickly become the three of you's greatest nightmare'' ''I encourage you to never forget that''Leein answered turning his back to the three cloaked figures.

The woman let out a loud laugh as she looked at Leein finally claiming the one she always wanted. Both hands out she looked up at the sky revealing her long rubby hair. The other two cloaked figures backed up a red ora rised out from her cloak in the form of a wave of water. ''THUS ON THIS DARK MOONLIGHT NIGHT THE REAPER WAS BORN!''she shouted turning. Fangs appearing in her mouth as she screamed. ''DROWN THIS ENTIRE WORLD IN YOUR REVENGE!''She screamed her voice vanishing along with the three hooded figures. Above Leein the moon grew brighter and brighter making the large rain clowds above to vanish. Next to him he could feel the presence of Quinn standing next to him watching.

F5. Awakening Of The Sleepers

''This is the third straight unconsious kids the police have found reports say''a women on the tv spoke. Markes sat on the couch his attention fully on it. ''Goverment officals are saying these are not a typical illness as first suspected but instead a malivious attack'' ''Further actions are being discused as the story progress'' Markes turned the tv off taking in what he just heard. In his head the images of that one boy in the alley he found. Deep down knowing that Trent and his new attitude might have something to do with this. No one has seen Trent since the night he left. No phone calls. No Text Message. He just disapeared. Whilst having to deal with this. Markes also found himself dealng with the situation with Leein.

Ever since the hospital visit he has not been the same. Mostly staying to himself. Not speaking a word to Markes or Deven. ''Are you okay?''the voice of Deven asked standing behind in the hallway. ''I'll be fine''Markes said placing the remote on the table. ''The tournament society just caled they wanna pay this months rent while we are dealing with Trent and stuff they said its the least they could do''Deven said folding his hands and laying agaisnt the wall. ''Thats nice of them''Markes answered quickly still lost in his thoughts. ''I expected alot more excitement''Deven replied. ''I am sorry i got alot on my mind''Markes spoke quietly. ''Its okay you are dealing with alot right now we all are but in these moments we gotta be strong. stronger''he finished.

''Stronger than whatever obstacle life's are throwing at you''Deven said as if he knew something was going to accur soon. ''Sometimes we have to do things we know there not right but deep down we know they are for the right cause''Deven spoke. Markes watched as Deven walked back into the kitched his thoughts coninuasly twisting from his brother to his friend. He sat back in the coach clossing his eyes to rest unknowing to him the answers were about to become crystal clear to him . Screams could be heard in the dark. Hundreds of motionless bodies layed out in front of Markes. Light Pulsar Dragon in front of him its light the only visable one. Breathing heavy Markes looked across from him at his opponent.

''Dont make me do this''Markes pleaded. Finding himself yelling at a black shadow standing across from him. ''Your giving me no further choice''Markes replied a sadness taking over him. ''Light Pulsar Dragon attack''Markes demanded. PULSATING LIFE FORCE!''Markes demanded. Light Pulsar let out a loud roar before opening its mouthThe veins around his body began to spark as a yellow surge of energy appeared in its mouth. Shotting out in a spiral it went straight at the figure ''not so fast i actviate my first trap Call Of The Haunted!'' In front of the figure a dark figure risened from the ground standing in place of the blast. With a giant explosion the figure was shot back as his lifepoints drained to a hundred.

''Give it up there is no coming back now''Markes replied ending his turn. Slowwly the figure stood up his body heavly damaged from the attack. Suddenly Markes saw it. His eyes. The glare from his friend. ''Leein...''Markes replied. Not beliving his eyes. ''Why did you do all this?''Markes asked looking around at the bodies. Without bothering to answer the figure drew a card. ''Answer me!''Markes demanded. Suddenly Light Pulsar Dragon Vanished and now standing in front of the figure was a large black shadow ''What is that!''Markes screamed. Not understand what had happened. He stood there puzzled. Faitily the figure let out a attack that caused Markes to scream and awake in a cold sweat.

Sweat pouring off his face Markes leaped up and ran upstairs. Quickly opening the door and looking in. All he saw was an empty bed and an open window. ''Where are you?''Markes asked running to the window then noticing the moon above him. The night sky full of clouds. Somehow he knew. Quickly he turned to Leeins desk opening it and looking through it looking for something. A sign he was still in the house somewhere. Or at least out of danger. ''Damnit!''Markes screamed jumping over Leeins bed and heading down the hallway. {What kinda trouble are you getting into}Markes thought to hmself.

Fog consumed the night air as the man in the police uniform stood in front of the masked figure. ''We got you now there is no more running''the man spoke. The figure looked at the wall he was now facing before slowwly turning to face him. ''Am i really the one trapped here''the figure asked with a cold voice. ''I am sergent Richard Rice of the offical Dueling Security Department and you have been found of the scene of countless attacks''the officer explained. Not bother to answer the figure continued to stare blankly at the officer. ''I am taking you in now remove that creepy mask''the officer demanded. ''I have a better idea''the figure replied instantly activating his duel disk on his wrist. ''You can be my first''the figure replied.

''First?''Richard asked confused. Amussed the officer chuckled. ''We are supoused to ask you for a surrender but your really anoying so i will entertain your idea''Richard said shutting motorycyle off and placing it on the ground. '' I can take you in by force too''the officer spoke revealing a red, blue and white duel disk. ''Tbh i like it better this way''he replied inserting the disk on his right wrist. {What he doesnt know is when one of these specail made duel disk are activated it sends an instant tracker to all other officers they will be here in no more that three turns}he thought to himself. [DUEL] Officer Richard looked at his hand ''I normal summon my Rescue Rabit''''he replied. In front of him stood a small gray rabit with a whistle attached to its neck.

''When this monster is normal summoned i can send it to the graveyard and then specail summon these two''Richard explained. With the end of his sentence the rabit vanished in its place two tall fiends stood. They were both identical with green skin and holding one sword in there right hand. ''I will now overlay my two level four Evilswerm Helitotrpe'' both fiends suddenly glew ''I NOW BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK AND INFECT THIS WORLD!''Richard shouted. Both monsters got sucked into a white portal that appeared at the feet of Richard. ''XYZ SUMMON INFECTIOUS EVILSWERM OPHION!'' Hovering in front of Richard stood a gigantic bug looking monster.

It looked in the shape of a beast with a slimmy blue head piericng out from its gigantic black shell. ''While this beast if face-up on my field my opponet cannot specail summon level five or higher monsters theres the lock''Richard replied teasing the cloaked figure. ''You might of though that outdated Halloween costume was scarry but i wonder who's the scarred one now''the officer continued to tease. ''I detach one xyz material in order to add one infectious spell card from my deck''Richard explained. A single card in his deck popped out as he quickly grabbed it and insered it into the disk. ''I guess i will show mercy and end my turn''Richard said folding both his hands in confidence.

The figure looked at Evilswerm Ophion clenching his fist tightly. ''That monster is a symbol of your unjust ways thinking you can decide everyone's faith but tonight i decide''he said quickly drawing a card from his deck. ''I activate Foolish Burial with this i can send one card from my deck to the graveyard''the figure quickly grabbed his deck, skimmed through it and placed a selected card into the disk. ''I decide your fate is to death''he said coldly. ''I Banish Vampire Sorcer from my graveyard in order to tribute summon this''the figure paused From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant building up something. ''Gift this world with your demonic beauty and seal its fate with a bloddy kiss..Introducing MY VAMPIRE VAMP!''

Hords of bats flew up from the ground in the middle of them a luminous figure arrose. Her hair was white and her eyes a deep purple. Her outfit consisted of a gray top covering her chest area with purple cross for the button. She had two long white wings in her back and gray pants on the bottom with gray boots. She laughed manicaly liking her lips as she looked at the officer. ''You should feel honored this is the first time i have used this card''the figure replied looking straight through the officer. ''So a tribute summon instead of a special summon i guess i should give you some props'' ''Two thousand attack points..and im supoused to be scared..''the officer questioned. ''Just like your kind to misinetrupt the weak but more weakly ignore the stupidity of the dangers in front of you''the figure replied.

''Effect i can now equip one monster with higher attack to her when shes succesfully tribute summoned''the figure explained. ''WHAT THE HELL!''the officer screamed watching in horror at the scenes unfolding in front of him. Vamp's eyes lit purple creating a purple ora around Freedom. ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''The figure screamed with the finish of the figure's sentence. Ophion slowwly turned into a black ora that clashed right into Vampire Vamps stomach causing her attack to increase.

''That fanged..freak consumed it''the officer replied in horror. ''And now her attack will increase equal to that monsters attack''the figure explained. ''Four Thousand five hunred...''the officer replied not believing his eyes. ''And sense we are only playing by the four thousand rule this will the very last otk of your life time''the figure answered out his last sentence making the officers face turn a ghost white. ''You cant...''the officer studdered looking at the amazing site of Vampire Vamp. Crashing down from the roof in front of the officer Markes stood his face full of sweat and anger.

He looked at the figure even though he wore a mask and a dark cloak . ''Leein..''Markes replied knowing his friend was standing in front of him. ''You need to leave''the figure answered out. Markes looked over seeing Vampire Vamp standing next to him. ''No you need to stop this, this isnt right it wont save her''Markes shouted. While this was accuring the officer touched the top button of his police helmet activating the video recorder. Unknowing to them everything they both were being recorded. Leein looked at Markes through the eyes of the mask feeling a sadness take over him.

Deep down he knew this would happen. A pathway bewtween good and evil. Leeins eyes then looked down to the cards in his hand. One in particular. ''I will show you''Leein replied quietly. '' I activate the Field Spell Vampire Kingdom''Leein said inserting the particular card into the disk. Three building shot out from the ground followed by two more than another three in front of those ones until the three of them now found themselfs in a old villiage. Markes looked around remembering the scenario from previous duels with Leein but this time there was something diffrent. Something hidden in the shadows. Then he heard it the quiet whistling in the distance.

''Dont you HEAR HER!''Leein screamed throwing his hands to the sky. ''FOLLOW THE BANSHIE SHREAK!''Leein screamed looking up at the now blood red moon. ''That whistling it cant be..''Markes replied the memories finally hitting him. Suddenly in the distance the sounds of sirens could be heard coming closser and closser. Three motorcycles came to a sudden stop as three more officers appeared surounding Leein and Markes. ''ITS OVER TURN YOURSELFS IN''the officers screamed. ''THERE IS NO FURTHER ESCAPES!''the second one shouted. ''Are you okay Richard''the third officer asked running to Richards side. ''Look we can talk about this''Markes pleaded.

''You maggots just keep appearing just like that last one dont you remember?''the second officer asked picked Richard up. ''Oh yes that fun hunt a couple nights ago''Richard answered. ''Hunt?''Markes asked not beliving his ears. Where these people were supoused to stand for truth and justice they were standing in front of him talking as if life was there own fun game. ''He put up a good chase but sooner or latter they run out of breath, out of places to hide''Richard continued to talk. More and more Markes could not belive his ears. ''No more talking...''Leein said quietly behind Markes. Eyes of Markes widdened in horror at the site before him. Below the feet of Leein the white ora exploded now creating a forcefield arond both Markes and Leein. ''I WILL REAPE YOU ALL FOR INTERFERING!''Leein shouted. ''We wont ask again''the second officer demanded activating his duel disk.

Markes stood in front of them confused on what to belive what to do. On one hand the way Leein was acting was unjust. But the words he just heard coming from people he belived to be heroes. {Sometimes you gotta do things you know is not right but you do it because it just seems right at that moment}the words of Deven echoing in his head. ''Boy you cant beat the four of us alone''Richard stated. ''He isnt alone''Markes quietly said walking next to Leein and activating his duel disk. ''What..''Leein thought to himself looking at Markes. ''Then we will take you both in''the third cop replied also activating his duel disk.

''Three agaisnt two''a voice spoke out from above. ''As much as i like those odds..''it paused. ''Another one''Richard replied agrevated. From the ally footsteps could be heard now standing in back of the three officers. Stood Deven. On his face he wore his arrogant smile looking at the five of them not bother to say a word just letting his staring to do the talking. ''Deven''Markes replied then looking over to Leein who was still wearing the mask. ''Now i know you boys didnt start the fun without me''Deven said confidently slowwly walking past the officers and standing next to Markes. ''Now just isnt polite''he finished.

F6. Rise Of The Rogue Ones

Standing next to eachother. Markes, Leein and Deven. Trents three boys. In front of the order of there city. ''So we are really doing this hun ? ''Not gonna lie this is kinda exciting''Deven replied unbuttoning his black jacket revealing his odd duel disk. ''Deven you sure you wanna be in this?''Markes asked glancing over to Deven. ''Its to late for that''Richard snapped. ''We are taking you all in now''he stated. ''You are not taking us anywhere''Leein interupted. ''No instead i am taking everything away from you''he stated. . ''ATTACK GO BLODDY DANCE.. SPIRAL!''' Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot off a single red spike that went straight towards the officers. '' VAMP FINISH HIM NOW''Leein demanded.

''NO!''Richard shouted. Unprotected the spike strike and threw Richard's body back. Slowwly his body soared into the sky and faitialy crashing to the ground. ''OFFICER!''the other two officers shouted not beliving there eyes. ''One down''Deven spoke calmly. Activating his duel disk and drawing five cards. Motionless Richard layed on the ground behind the other two officers. Unphased by there pain Leein looked right through them ''I end my turn''he stated. Both officers still in shock what just accured turn and looked at eachother before notting. Suddenly the first officer looked down and saw the id name on Markes duel disk ''Hirameshi''he said to himself.

''I draw''he replied. ''First i will activate Double Summon now this turn i can normal summon up two twice this turn'' he explained. ''I normal summon Slate Warrior'' standing in front of the officer was a tall warrior with deep blue skin. ''Now i will normal summon Dark Resonator'' With two chimes in his head a small fiend appeared next to slate warrior. ''A tuner..''Markes notted. ''I SYNCH SLATE WARRIOR WITH MY DARK RESONATOR!'' Dark Resonator transformed into three white circles that spun around slate warrior forming a new monster where they both stood. Flames shot out from the ground. A demon like warrior appeared its head full of flames. It had two long wings that were consumed by two bright orange flames. It was wearing blue armor.

''Say hello to my CHAOS King Archifiend'' the officer replied. ''Now i will attack your Vampire Vamp in chain using my Chaos Kings effect'' Chaos King Archifend oppened its hand revealing a flaming orb. '' When declaring an attack with this monster i can switch attack and defence''the officer explained. ''GO BURN HIM TO HELL!''the officer deamnded. King Archifiend soared at Vamp shotting a flaming orb at her destroying her instantly. . Vamp screamed as she exploded. To the horror of the officer the laughter of Vamp could be heard coming from the darkness. ''Shes still alive...''Markes notted. ''If Vampire Vamp has a equip and is destroyed she instantly resurects''Leein explained. ''What a anoying effect''the officer replied with an anoyed tone.

Once again the officer looked to the duel disk again saying the name. ''I end my turn''the officer replied. Markes hands shook as he drew the top card of his deck. Knowing what they were doing wrong a part of him wanted to just surrender but something told him to fight on. . ''I activate Charge Of The Light Brigade'' ''Now i can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and add one Lightsworn monster''Markes explained.''I send these three cards to the graveyard and add Raiden Hand Of The Lightsworn to my hand''Markes inserted the top three cards of his deck into the graveyard then added a selected card from his deck to his hand. Suddenly Markes disk shinned. ''I discarded my Eclipse Wyevern so now i am allowed to banish this card''Markes explained taking a card from his deck and placing it in his jacket pocket.

''Ah Hirameishi''the officer interupted. This responce caught Markes off guard. ''That was the name of the last boy we hunted'' Markes face went white. ''Yeah Trent Hirameshi now i remember''the second officer added. Leein and Deven starred coldly at the officers. ''What did you do?''Deven snapped. ''We were told by a source he was behind a number of attacks so we had no choice but to send him away, far away''both officers beggan to laugh. ''You monsters..''Deven snarled. ''Of course that source was from an unknown person so who knows''the two officers continued. ''All those nights of no calls, no answers and you couldnt even call to tell use he was okay?''Markes asked.

The two officers looked at Markes. ''Look we cannot keep track of every person in the city'' ''Regardless we had better things to do''the officer finished. Once again under the feet of Leein the white ora appeared ''Not just Quinn but you monsters took Trent from us too'' Leein snapped. ''I banish my DarkStorm Dragon to specail summon this my White Dragon Wyerbuster'' A blue circle appeared in front of Markes. Suddenly it formed legs then a head until a small blue dragon was in front of Markes. ''Markes..''both Leein and Deven stated quietly looking over to Markes.

On his face you could see the look of pain and anger. ''I will never forgive you''Markes said. ''Next i will banish Wyverbuster'' Benath Wyverbuster another flame appeared consuming its body compeltly. ''From the darkest flames the most menacing dragon with the eyes of red will rise'' ''RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!''Markes shouted. Its wings were pitch black with four sharp blades. Entire body consumed by a shinny black metal. ''With my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect i can now specail summon one Dragon Type monster from my graveyard''Markes explained. Smoke now consumed both Markes and Leein. Out of nowhere a golden light flashed from inside the smoke erassing the smoke and revealing a third golden dragon.

This dragon was long and yellow with a long skinny neck. Its skin was golden yellow with silver on its stomach. Wings double the size of both Lightpulsar and Grandpulse. ''ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE DRAGON LORD REBORN AGAIN!''the voice of Markes shouted out from behind the large dragon. Flashing off him was a yellow ora the same collor as his dragon. ''With the effect of my Felgland The Divine Dragon i can now banish one monster my target for his Divine Cradle is Iron''Markes explained. '' I banish your Chaos King Archifiend''Markes answered pointing at the officers monster. The officer watched as his monster was erradicated by a bright white light and left him defencless. ''NO''the officer shouted.

Felgland hissed at the officer. Markes head pointed down he no longer had control of his actions. Being controlled by anger. ''DESTROY HIM GO LEGENDS BLAZE!''Markes demanded. Felgland oppened its large mouth revealing a golden blast that it imedialty shot at the officer causing an explosion that sent his body flying and landing on top of Richards. Quietly Leein looked at the two officers as his first two victims. ''Next one is all mine okay guys''Deven replied cracking his knuckles. The third officer couldnt belive his eyes as he looked around now a three on one situation. ''I draw''the officer snapped. ''I activate the spell card End Of The World'' ''I can now send my Belial -Malquis Of Darkness to ritual summon my Queen Of Oblivion''the officer explained.

A Large explosion took form in front of the officer as a female figure stood from the ground. She had long white hair and was wearing a red outfit that covered her top revealed her stomach and went down her bottom half. In her hand she held a what looked to a red axe. ''A ritual summon''Deven notted. ''I next activate Advanced Ritual Art!''the officer replied inserting another card from his hand into the disk. ''I can send my Invader Of Darkness from my deck and now i can specail summon my Demise King Of Oblivion'''the officer stated. Once again there was a large explosion next to the queen a tall figure stood.

A tall white demon incased with a black armor. In both his hands he held a large black hammer. Grasping it tighty he starred at Deven,Markes and Leein. ''I now activate the Quick Play spell card Forbiden Dress and equip it to Queen Of Oblivion'' A long white dress appeared on the body of the Queen. Both Demise King and Queen stood next to eachother. ''I activate the effect of Demise King to pay two thousand life points and destroy every monster on the field'' Demise King raised his hammer into the air. Thunder clouds above them began to gather. ''DESTROY EVERYTHNG!'' Demise King slammed his hammer on the ground causing a black wave of energy to appear destroying every monster on the field.

''With the effect of Forbidden Dress Queen Of Oblivion cannot be destroyed by card effects''the officer explained. ''I will now seek my revenge'' ''Demise King attack Markes directly''the officer deamanded. ''I chain Necro Gardna to negate''Markes interutpted. A card appeared from the graveyard as Markes grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. ''Fine..i attack the masked one with Queen Of Oblivion''the officer shouted. ''Go Trap Call Of The Haunted!''Leein interupted. Again the laugh of Vampire Vamp could be heard as she again appeared on the field. {With his Vampire Kingdom still on the field my monster is not strong enough}the officer thought to himself. ''I end with a set card''the officer ended.

Deven smiled as he drew the top card of his deck looking at it. ''I activate Black Whirlwind'' ''Next i will normal summon Shura The Blue Flame'' a bird like creature emerged in front of Deven. On its head it wore a bird like helment with a orange beak on the top. Suddenly feathers beggan to rain down on Deven ''now i can add a Blackwing monster with a lower level and i chose Gale The Whirlwind''Deven replied taking his deck out and adding a card. ''Via Gale's effect i can now specail summon it while i control a Blackwing''Deven explained.

A smaller bird emerged in front of Bora spreading its small purple wings. ''Next i will specail summon my Bora the Spear''Deven replied. A bird like creature emerged in front of Deven. It had orange hair and a yellow beak. In its hand was a large black spear. ''Three monsters in one turn..''the officer replied looking at the three monsters on Devens field. '' I now synch Gale The Whirwind with Bora The Spear and synchro summon''Deven beggan to chant.

Gale let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light '' APPEAR BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Deven shouted. In front of Deven now stood a tall bird like figure. It had black and orange armor all around its body. Its fist was clenched at the officer. ''I will now specail summon my second Bora The Spear''Deven replied placing another card from his hand on the field leaving his hand at only two cards. Once again the similiar bird like creature appeared on Devens field.

Now three birds stood in front of Deven. ''I now specail summon the tuner monster Blackwing-Oroshi The Squal''Deven replied. A small black beard appeared on the ground in front of Deven. ''I synch my Oroshi with my level seven Blackwing Armor Master''Deven announced. The small bird let out a screech before turning into the circles. Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe now stood in front of Deven both its arms crossed. ''I can now specail summon Armor Master back'' From the sky Armor Master desecended landing next to Hawk Joe. ''I will next overlay my two bora's''Deven anounced.

The yellow circle appeared under Deven causing both Bora's to turn into a deep purple figure. Instantly they were absorbed into the circle causing it to explode. ''FROM THE SKY ANSWER THE CALL HONORALLY MUSKETER APPEAR CASTIEL THE SKYBLASTER!''Deven shouted. Standing in front of Deven was a fourth bird like creature. It had two purple wings and in both its hand it held what looked to be a riffle of sorts. ''I detach one xyz material to return your Demise King back to your deck''Deven explained. With the end of Devens sentence Castiel pointed its gun at Demise King unleashing a strong blast of wind from it making Demise King to vanish into the gust.

''Now i will attack Queen Of Oblivion with Armor Master go BLACK HURICANE!''Deven demanded. Armor Master swooped down jamming its fist into the Queen leaving three quils on its leg. ''Now your wide open''Deven replied. '' Hawk Joe and Castiel will now finish ths''Deven replied. Quickly the officer grabbed his duel disk and through it to the ground. His cards going everywhere as he turned and went to run. ''Or you can go the cowardly way''Deven replied annoyed.

Feeling the dark presence Markes quickly turned to the direction of Leein ''LEEIN!''Markes screamed. ''Now i Reape All Your Souls''Leein answered out. ''There is no escape'' The white ora quickly shattered turning into four white dragon's that went straight the officers. Markes watched as first the three motionless officers bodies rised from the ground and a white orb appeared from out there mouths colliding into the dragons. Finaly the fourth dragon whipped into the air striking the last officer also causing his body to levitate in the sky. ''These monsters cannot be allowed to escape'' ''They did not give them the chance to escape''Leein answered.

His words as cruel as they were made nothing but sense to Markes. {But is this justice}Markes thought to himself turning away from the dark scene. The souls of the officer was absorbed and there lifeless bodies crashed to the ground on top of eachother. Tears in his eyes he turned and looked over to Leein who now held a white orb in his hand that the dragons collided into. ''This is the only way''Leein said quietly trying to make his friend understand. Deven stared at Leein. ''I wish i could feel bad for you''he stated. ''But i cant because your selfish actions made us do this''Deven snapped. ''I can understand not being able to deal with pain and everything but everyone loses something does not mean you can just hurt the world''Deven continued.

Deven turned to Leein a look of disgust on his face. ''For your selfish decisions i will never look at you the same again'' ''Like i said i wish i could feel bad but i just pitty you for being such a weak person''Deven replied picking his jacket up ''I will find my own strengh and with it i will make you suffer the consequences of your actions''Deven said walking out the alley. Still Markes layed on the ground trying to take in every event that accured. His brother. His friend. Quinn. And now this. Every pathway he looked towards just created more answers but more importantly the three true friends now ventured down there own pathways with there own dark consequences that would change everything.


End file.
